Many mobile wireless devices have been developed and are being designed that are capable of operation within multiple frequency bands. Examples of multiple radio frequency bands include but are not limited to bands 1/2/3/5/7/8/26/34/38/39/40/41 to cover the cellular communication technologies of GSM/CDMA/WCDMA/TD-SCDMA/LTE, GPS, ISM 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands for Wi-Fi and Bluetooth applications.
A variety of antennas that can operate in multiple frequency bands (multiband antennas) have been developed to facilitate multiband operation of various wireless communication technologies. However, the prior art of the multiband small antennas are typically placed on the back cover of the mobile wireless device, wherein the antenna traces are made of conductive stripes and lack of the visual transparency. In some particular form-factor design, there is design desire and requirement to have a multiband antenna that have improved visual transparency.